


I Am Damaged

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [22]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Are… are you making breakfast?”





	I Am Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait until forest has a personality
> 
> inspired/dialogue taken from season 2 episode 24 of Grey's Anatomy

“Are… are you making breakfast?”

Alex rubbed his sleep heavy eyes, his body extra weak as he’d dragged himself to the kitchen on his crutches. When he’d woken up to an empty bed, he’d figured Forest had gone home. You know, like normal casual hookups do. Instead, he’d found the shirtless man bustling around the kitchen.

“Yes, so sit down,” he instructed, shooting an all too charming smile his way. Alex eyed him suspiciously.

“I don’t cook breakfast, nor will I ever,” Alex said firmly, “So you shouldn’t be cooking me breakfast.” Forest just smiled, dimples in his cheeks as he cracked an egg.

“Will you just sit down and act like you’re not all scary and damaged?” he said, that southern drawl seeming awfully thick this morning. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m not scary or damaged.”

“Yes, you are,” he laughed. Alex didn’t know how to feel about that, but sat down anyways. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute whenever I remember you could choke me out with your bicep without trying.”

“I’m not scary or damaged,” Alex repeated. Forest sighed wistfully, turning to face him.

“Tell me about your family.”

“No.”

“Tell me about your ex.”

“No.”

“Tell me how many people you’ve killed.”

“Seventeen.”

Forest came forward and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “See? Scary and damaged.”

Alex figured arguing would mean he’d have to actually answer the questions, so he decided to just accept the kisses and breakfast and the view. Besides, he sort of had a point when he thought about it.

“Okay, but only a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
